Overprotected
by robinjason
Summary: The story of Soda's twin sister, Robin, and the pain and loss she goes through. Please read and review, it's my first story, so just give it a chance--I promise you that you won't be disappointed! Thanks!
1. Mustang Socs

Mustang Socs  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Robin (the main character); I simply enjoy S.E. Hinton's characters.  
  
It was a cold November afternoon that I first met Randy. I was walking home from school, where I had stayed to work on a history project on the Renaissance. The air had a harsh coldness to it, and I shivered under my sweater, trying desperately to stay warm. Why hadn't I just taken Darry's jacket this morning. He'd offered it, but I knew he would need it today, with the cold front coming in, and since he's outside all day, he'd make more use of a jacket than I would.  
  
The sky was quickly turning a dark blue, a signal I should've called Darry or Two-Bit or Johnny or somebody to come walk me home. A cold rush came over my body as the familiar roar of a Mustang came up behind me. I gulped, my heart nearly pounding outside my chest. I forced my feet to walk faster as I tried to hurry the last few blocks home. There was no way I was going to let some dumb Socs jump me. I had no chance if they did.damn it, why did I leave Soda's blade at home? At least then I could've scared them a little.  
  
"Hey, greasette, c'mere and gimme some greaser lovin'," called one of the passengers, a reddish-haired boy wearing a tight white cardigan and high-watered khakis.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, baby, you know you want it," another jeered.  
  
I broke out into a run. I had to at least get in earshot of the house, or I'd be dead. If I could just get a couple blocks closer, Soda or Ponyboy could hear me. Hur-ry, hur-ry, my feet seemed to say as they pounded against the pavement.  
  
I didn't have a chance. In less than a block, the Socs had caught up to me. There were three of them, each armed with a blade. They jumped over the doors of the Mustang convertible and sprinted towards me. I ran with all my heart, my feet barely touching the ground. It was an effortless battle for them, though, as they trampled me after just a few feet.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the story looks bunched together. This is my first time ever uploading a document, so bear with me, please! And please give me criticism, good or bad! I can take it. Thanks for reading! - Ashley 


	2. Rescue Gang

Rescue Gang  
  
"Help!" I screamed. "Soda! Darry! Two-"  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth, you fuckin' greaser." The redhead sat on my stomach, taking away all the air in my chest. He held a knife to my throat. "You feel like takin' a joyride, baby? Cuz I'm ready to take ya on the ride of your life."  
  
"No..way," I gasped, struggling under his weight. The other two pinned my arms down while I kicked with both legs. I managed to hit one smack in the back of his head, which turned out to be a bad idea.  
  
"You little bitch!" the redhead exclaimed, cursing me out to the high heavens. He slugged me in the jaw a few times, until my head was spinning, and my eyes could barely focus. I continued to kick with all my might, but to no avail. It seemed as though the Socs were everywhere, they were surrounding me. Arms and legs were all around me, and I could barely concentrate enough to call out for help.  
  
"Get the hell away from her or I'll kill you!" came a shout that sounded oddly familiar. It seemed to come from miles, maybe light-years, away. Who was that? It must have been a dream. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't clear my blurry vision.  
  
"Fuck off, you damn mother-fuckers!"  
  
A few more voices came into ear-shot, though I couldn't seem to place any of them with faces. All of a sudden, I felt someone lifting me up, and a jacket was placed around my shoulders. It smelled like cigarettes and pepperminty cologne.it must be Darry, I said to myself. I tried desperately to clear my thoughts, to speak. "Darry." I murmured.  
  
"Shh, baby, you're all right," came a deep voice.  
  
"Dar.."  
  
"Darry, put her in the car, look at her head."  
  
"I'm gonna take her home, they won't even look at her at the hospital if we're there. Think about it, Two-Bit."  
  
"She's gonna bleed to death if we don't."  
  
"Shut up, you don't know what the hell you're talking about, Matthews."  
  
After that, I remember being laid down on soft cushions, hearing more voices around me. I knew these voices, I heard them everyday.  
  
"Soda, get another towel, she's bleedin' like a stuck pig."  
  
"Damn it, Darry, we've gotta go to the hospital."  
  
"Soda, get another towel."  
  
"Robin," came a softer voice, near my head, "baby, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. It's Steve, baby girl.you know me. C'mon, just lemme know if you're still there."  
  
His hand? Was he holding my hand? I sure couldn't feel it. I tried to squeeze my hand around the air, hoping that he would notice.  
  
"That's it, I knew you were still here..hey, Soda, I think she can hear us."  
  
"Steve, she's unconscious, what the hell are you yammering about?"  
  
"Darry, let it go."  
  
I wasn't unconscious. I had to let Darry know I wasn't, or something bad would happen. I could feel it.  
  
I tried to open my right eye, since my left seemed to be sealed shut. A blur of faces came to my vision, and I tried to smile a little. "Darry, I'm awake.." I whispered, my voice shaky and unclear.  
  
"Robin? Baby, it's Darry, it's your brother.are you all right? What hurts?"  
  
"I'm fine, Darry. I'm fine."  
  
"Sit her up, Steve, I'm gonna grab some ice."  
  
I felt Steve's arms around me, putting my head up on a pillow. My vision cleared a bit, and I could finally make out some of the blurry faces around me.  
  
"See, Robs, I knew you was fine," Steve said, grinning like a four-year- old. Funny, because he was eighteen, with abs of steel and arms that could bust open any government safe. "Does your head hurt? It looks like it hurts..damn, is Dally gonna flip when he sees you. You're the only person I think he cares about half the time, ya know?"  
  
"Here, put this on your head, it'll numb it," Darry said, coming up behind me. "Jesus, you're still bleeding bad. How the hell does someone as little as you bleed so much?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dar," I replied, rubbing my head. A smear of crimson blood ran along my hand.  
  
"Don't be sorry, kiddo, it ain't your fault. Damn Socs.."  
  
"It is my fault, Darry. I shouldn't have been walking alone so late."  
  
"You're damn right, you shouldn't have. But it still ain't your fault."  
  
A/N: Thank you soooo much for those who reviewed. You have no idea how much a novice writer appreciates any criticism. You've motivated me to get my butt down at the computer to write. I actually have a ton already written, I'm just having to retype it because my computer is messed up, so please bear with me, I promise it gets better! Thanks again, you guys are AWESOME!!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	3. Lemme Up

Lemme Up  
  
I'm pretty sure I fell asleep at some point, because the next thing I remember, I was lying against Dally's chest, the smell of omelets filling the room. Ponyboy must be making dinner, I thought, considering he's the only one besides me who can cook eggs. I shifted carefully, causing Dally to wake up. He glanced around the room before realizing I was awake.  
  
"Hey, Robs, you feelin' okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. When did you get here?"  
  
"Soda called me. Said some bastards jumped you on the way home. Looks like they did a job on ya," he said, gently examining my forehead, where I felt a bandage taped on neatly. "They pull a blade on ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I think," I responded. "I tried to run, Dal."  
  
"I know, baby, I know." He kissed me lightly on the cheek before jumping up and stretching, grinning his usual devilish smile. "Hey, Pony, where's my omelet? I'm starved."  
  
"Hold your horses, Dally, I'm comin'. Hey, is Robin awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake," I called, sitting up and immediately getting light- headed. I tried to cover it up, but I could feel Dally's eyes on me.  
  
Pony came over from the kitchen and felt my forehead. "How ya feeling, sis? Your head okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, little bro. Can you help me up, though? I'm sick of lyin' down," I griped, smiling up at my fourteen-year-old brother. I was two years his senior, but he still seemed to take care of me like he was older. I guess I didn't mind, but I felt as though I had about a billion big brothers when the whole gang was around.  
  
"You know Darry'll have me shot if I let you get up and walk around with your head all busted up like that," Ponyboy replied. "I'll bring you some dinner, though, if you're hungry."  
  
"Nah, I'm okay." To tell you the truth, I felt more than a little nauseous. Being knocked around by three guys with blades doesn't help the digestive process. I should know.  
  
"Hey, Rob, you're finally awake," Sodapop, my twin brother, greeted me. He's the most handsome one of the family, with a sculpted jaw and silky jet black hair. His eyes were deep and always full of concern. The two of us have always been indescribably close, I suppose because of the twin thing. It's like an odd connection we have. We feel each other out really well, and he always seems to know what I'm thinking almost before I even think it. He's also just about the easiest person in the world to get along with, so it makes it effortless for me to confide in him.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Soda, be a buddy, lemme get up," I requested, shifting uncomfortably. I never laid around this much, and I despised it.  
  
"Can't help ya there, sis. You know Dar."  
  
I rolled my eyes, thoroughly annoyed. Darry had a rule for everything. It wasn't his fault, I guess, since he was constantly worried that the state would randomly decide to take me, Ponyboy, and Soda and place us in foster care or something. Our parents died a couple years ago, in a freak auto accident, so Darry, at age twenty-one, became our mother/father figure. I feel for him, since he had been offered a football scholarship to the local college, which would have been a great opportunity for him to, in a way, change his stars. But he'd never be able to go now, since he has to work long hours at the construction company in order to keep the four of us with food in our bellies.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Where is Darry, anyways?"  
  
"Uh, I think he went somewhere with Two-Bit and Steve," Soda said, noticeably avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Soda, don't tell me.they didn't go try to find those Socs, did they?" I asked, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sodapop, if you're lying to me, I swear."  
  
Soda sighed and sat down next to me. "Okay, maybe they did. But they ain't gonna do nothin'. They ain't stupid. They don't go lookin' for trouble."  
  
"They better not."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Soda's Point of View  
  
How could I lie to her like that? I knew perfectly well Darry was gonna come back busted up late that night. He always did whenever something happened to Robin. For Christ's sake, the whole gang would die for her without a second thought. All of us-Darry, Dallas, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, me-would be able to go on without anyone but her. She's somethin' special, not just because she was a girl, and not just because she was my twin. She's like one of those blue moon things Pony told me about, one of those rare, special things you just don't find very often.  
  
First of all, she's smart, quick as a whip. She's our family's only hope for a chance at a decent future. Me and Darry dropped out so we could work and support the family, knowing she was gonna go to college someday. She'd be the first. She was gonna go someplace, she'd graduate and get rich, and she'd probably go buy a home for all of us. That's the thing, she's also got a heart made of gold.  
  
Second, despite our serious lack of money, she's also the classiest girl I've ever seen. She's got this gracefulness, like Audrey Hepburn even, that makes her seem so out of place in the craphole we grew up in. It was impossible not to like her. Everybody liked her, even some of the more decent Socs, like Pony's friend Cherry.  
  
Third, she takes care of everybody, not really like a mom, but more like a really good friend. I don't know, she's got this way of caring about everybody so much that all of us want to take care of her even more. That's why everybody takes it so hard whenever one of the Socs jumps her, even though it ain't uncommon in our neighborhood. 


	4. Good Morning!

I hope you guys are liking the story so far.it's taking a little while for me to work out all the kinks, so please continue to bear with me. Thanks a TON to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, especially those who have reviewed. Ya'll are keeping me motivated! ;)  
  
Good Morning!  
  
I woke up early the next morning in my warm bed, with Soda next to me. He always slept with me when I was sick or hurt or something. I did the same for him; it was kind of an unspoken thing between us. No one was awake yet, so I crept quietly out of bed and into the kitchen, still feeling wobbly and lightheaded from yesterday's events. I shook it off and removed a cake pan from the cupboard, then almost robotically began putting in the ingredients for our usual morning chocolate cake. Chocolate cake was just the custom breakfast for our house; for Two-Bit, it was cake and beer. It was sort of funny how a bunch of greasers still liked eating pastries for breakfast while watching cartoons (generally Mickey Mouse when Two-Bit's got the remote).  
  
After putting the cake into the oven, I got the newspaper from the porch and flipped through the pages absentmindedly. Nothing new, really, just some Socs posing in the society pages, dressed up in their perfect little dresses and full skirts and beautiful blouses. I sighed, glancing down at my own torn sweatpants and oversized T-shirt that belonged to Soda. I would sometimes earn enough money doing odd jobs around the neighborhood so that I could buy fabric and make clothes, just to look halfway decent, but that wasn't often. I almost always found myself wearing something that belonged to one of the guys, usually Pony or Soda. Dally and Darry would always lend me their tuff leather jackets, too, which sort of made me stand out at school as a greaser. But I'd blow it off, just because I figure if people like you, they like you. It doesn't matter where you come from, or where they come from. I don't know, maybe I'm just an optimist.  
  
"Hey, anybody home? Hel-lo!"  
  
I smiled, instantly recognizing Two-Bit's voice in the hall. "In the kitchen, Two-Bit," I called back, washing out the coffee filter in preparation for my morning joe. Pony had his cigarettes, I had my coffee. What can I say, addictions run in the family.  
  
"Robin!" Two-Bit grabbed me from behind and lifted me up in the air, causing the coffee filter to soar across the kitchen. Steve caught it mid- air as I was practically thrown back down by Two-Bit.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," I said in response as Steve handed me the filter, which I put in the coffee machine and filled with grinds.  
  
"Hey, how're you feeling? Last time I saw you, you were part of the living dead. You all right now?" Two-Bit had a way of lessening the grimness of a situation that was always appreciated by me.  
  
"I'm good. You two hungry? Cake's in the oven, beer's in the fridge, and I think we still have some bread if you want toast." Once again, my maternal side took over, and I was glad to have my position as care-giver rather than one who needed care.  
  
"I'm starved. Mind if I turn on Mickey?"  
  
"Knock yourself out," I replied, grinning at Steve, who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, stop worrying," I told him, turning away to clean up the mess from the cake mix. "Geez, for a couple of greasers, you sure do worry a lot."  
  
"Oh, yeah, so now we're greasers?" Soda said, tickling me in the ribs.  
  
See, what you have to understand is that the term "greaser" is offensive to all of us-when it's spoken by anyone but us. If one greaser calls another greaser that, it's like a term of affection. But if another person calls us that, it's like talking shit about somebody's mom. It's beyond offensive, and a comment like that usually results in a fistfight-or more.  
  
"You bet you are," I giggled, slapping Steve's hands away. "Anyway, stop, I have to go wake up Soda. He's gonna be late again, and Darry'll have another hernia."  
  
"I'll wake the ole boy up, you take it easy. When was the last time you ate? Damn, girl, I can feel every one of your ribs!"  
  
"I'm sixteen, Steve, I can handle my food intake. Anyway, I need to change so I'll go wake him up and get dressed, and by that time, the cake'll be done, and we can all eat. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Steve joked as he messed up my hair and flopped onto the couch in the living room next to Two-Bit, who sat mesmerized by Mickey Mouse.  
  
I laughed and wandered back into my bedroom, which is tiny, but I love it. I've got pictures of all of us coating the walls, a sign of my passion for photography. Darry got me a camera for my birthday that landed one month after our parents' death. It's one of my most prized possessions, and I constantly carry it around and take pictures of people or things or an interesting bird-anything. I've got books and shoeboxes full of snapshots, all labeled by date and subject. (I'll admit, I'm a bit obsessive about organization-my locker at school is sparkling.)  
  
I nudged Soda's foot, which was falling off the side of the bed. He groaned a bit before opening his startling emerald green eyes and yawning.  
  
"Hey, Robs, how're you feeling?"  
  
"Popular question this morning," I muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, deciding not to confuse him more while he was still in his sleep funk. "I've got cake in the oven that's got your name on it. You just have to get up now or you'll have Darry on your back because you're late again."  
  
"Great," he said, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Listen, Soda." I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Darry came back last night, right? Did you see him?"  
  
"Uh.oh, yeah, yeah, he was fine. Why?"  
  
"C'mon, you know why. He wasn't hurt?"  
  
Soda averted his eyes. "Just a couple bruises, nothing serious. Promise."  
  
"Did he find the Socs?"  
  
"I think so.I dunno, Robs, you might have to ask him."  
  
Darry appeared in the doorway. "Ask who what?"  
  
I looked up at his face. There was a purplish sheen around his left eye, and his jaw had a jagged scrape that looked like the mark of a ring. I prayed he hadn't busted another rib bone, like he did at the last rumble.  
  
"Dar, did you go out after those guys last night?"  
  
Darry glanced at me. "I'm fine, Robs, forget it. Soda, get your stuff together, let's go."  
  
"You know I hate it when you fight, Darry. Why would you go looking for one? Are you trying to scare me?" I was surprised at my own anger, almost as much as Darry and Soda were.  
  
"Of course not, Robs. You know I would never."  
  
"But you do, Dar, when you go out looking for a fight. Just please cut down on it, all right?"  
  
Darry pulled me to him in a hug. "I'll do anything I have to to make you feel safe, okay, baby? Don't worry about me."  
  
A/N: Okay, what did you guys think? Please let me know if you've got criticism or compliments, I want to hear it all. Thanks for reading! Check you later.  
  
Much love, Ash 


	5. Movies, Anyone?

Movies, Anyone?  
  
I walked to school that day with Ponyboy and Johnny, with whom I'm in the same grade. We've got all the same classes, which is great, because he's shy as anything, and I generally go through withdrawal from the group if I don't see one of them for even a few hours. Sometimes Soda and Steve will meet us for lunch, or Dally will come and take us out. When they don't come, though, Two-Bit always walks us to the drugstore or something, cracking jokes the whole way. He's the king of comedy, and he yearns for attention. I love listening to his stories, though; they're always good for a laugh.  
  
That day, Dally came by at lunch, and I immediately noticed a cut on his lip. I looked at him suspiciously, and he knew what I meant. He smiled and put his arm loosely around my shoulders, whispering, "I'm fine, kid, I'm fine."  
  
"So, Dal, you got any plans tonight? Pony and I wanted to head out to a movie, and I know you like 'em, too, so." Johnny looked up at Dally, his jet black eyes shining. He was sort of a kid among us, since he was small for his age (sixteen, like myself), and he had this really wary, innocent demeanor about him. He and I had been good friends since we were born, practically, and he was one of those would-hurt-a-fly types-unless someone hurts his friend. Then he'll jump up and act braver than Robin Hood.  
  
"I dunno, Johnnycakes.yeah, I think I could do a movie. What's out?" Dally was busy doing his tough-guy walk, swaggling his hips like Elvis, as I giggled silently to myself.  
  
"Some beach blanket movie.nothing real good," Ponyboy said, offering Johnny a cigarette, which he took. I stuck with my Diet Coke, sipping it slowly after discreetly swallowing four aspirins. My head was killing me, but I knew the guys didn't need anything else to worry about right now. I had the distinct feeling something between the Socs and the greasers was about to erupt. Last night was just a minor battle between the two gangs' all-out war. I could feel it in my gut; if one more big thing happens, everybody's going to break out into a rumble-and this time, it probably wouldn't be skin. Chains, or knives, maybe even heaters would be involved. I just hoped my brothers and friends wouldn't get in the middle of it-although I knew they already were.  
  
"Yeah, all right, I'll come by for dinner, and we'll go. You ain't comin', Robs?" Dally asked, hanging his arm around my shoulder as he sauntered down the sidewalk.  
  
"Nah, I'll probably do some work tonight. I've got an English paper due on Monday that I need to get done."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Rob, that's boring.listen, come on out with me after the movie. I'll drop the boys off at the house, and you can come by my place. Some guys are havin' a part. Sound cool?"  
  
"No way, Dal, you know Darry'll flip. Soda, too-he's gone to some of those parties," Ponyboy said, somewhat timidly. Dally wasn't someone you talked back to, although I seemed to get away with it all the time. Ponyboy didn't, though, because Dally shot him a look of death.  
  
"C'mon, Pony, I can talk for myself," I cut in, annoyed that my younger brother was now cutting in on my plans. I never seemed to have a voice. "Listen, Dal."  
  
"Nah, kiddo, I get it. I shouldn't have asked ya. We'll hook up later."  
  
"You doin' anything tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.  
  
"Nah.you free then?"  
  
"Pick me up after school," I told him.  
  
"Savvy." Dally grinned and winked at me.  
  
It's hard to explain my relationship with Dallas. I think it's hard to explain the relationship he has with anybody. He's the classic hood that people fear, the kind that will really kill you if you cross him. He has a bad temper, and I sometimes have trouble imagining him truly caring for somebody. But I remember again when he talks to me.  
  
When he's with me, Dally acts like the most gentle, considerate, caring person on the face of the planet. I know it's not because I'm a girl, or at least it's not only because I'm a girl. He'll treat other girls like a jackass a lot of the time unless I'm there to shut him up. I don't know, he and I have been friends a long time, and he's always seemed to act different towards me. I've always appreciated that, and for that reason alone, he's special to me. But lately, our already complex relationship has changed into something.as close to romantic as it could get without Darry murdering him. Which isn't very romantic.  
  
So, basically, we hang out a lot, generally in neutral areas, like the park or the movies, or at my house, because my brothers are always paranoid about the parties that go on at Dally's. I can understand where they're coming from, I guess, but I still feel overprotected a lot of the time.  
  
A/N: What do you think? This chapter wasn't thrilling, I know, but there's a whole lot of drama coming up, so I needed a filler. Hope ya'll are liking it so far! And thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	6. Breakdown with Steve

Breakdown with Steve  
  
I went home that day, only to find Steve, Soda's best buddy, snoring obnoxiously on the sofa. I immediately noticed that his knuckles were busted open, and a dried blood stain had formed a dark red blotch on his blue DX shirt. For God's sake, would there be a single day that any one of us would come home uninjured? I asked myself as I wet a towel before going to press it against his hand. His eyes fluttered and opened when he felt the cold on his skin.  
  
"You're gonna need stitches," I told him in a soft voice. "I'll get the sewing kit."  
  
"Wait," he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're actin' funny. I mean, did you have a bad day or somethin'?"  
  
I sighed and sat down again. "No, nothin' like that. It's just.God, Steve, don't you ever get sick of all this?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You know, the whole greaser-Soc lemme-beat-you-up-before-you-beat-me-up thing. I'm just.I'm just tired of it, that's all. Aren't you?"  
  
Steve, for once, wasn't grinning. "Yeah, sometimes. I mean, I guess I'm just kinda used to it. It's just a part of life, ya know? And the rumbles, they ain't bad half the time, they're kinda exciting if you get into 'em."  
  
I, for once, decided to show my anger. "Steve, what's wrong with you? Fighting and getting hurt and beating up people and having to carry a blade just so you won't be killed on the way to the grocery store.how can you find that exciting? Is it fun for you? Tell me, Steve, is it?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Where is this all comin' from? I thought you accepted all this stuff like the rest of us do." Steve was honestly bewildered. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing had to happen," I replied irritably. "That's the thing, Steve. It's just.I'm tired of being scared all the time. I'm sick of worrying about you and Two-Bit and Dally and Johnny and my brothers." My voice was breaking. I bit my lip before continuing. "And I, just for once, want to be able to walk outside that door and not have to have one hand on my wallet and the other on a knife. I don't want to do it anymore. I'm sick of being terrified that one of us is going to die."  
  
Now my tears were falling freely. I hated crying-I never did it, never. I hadn't even realized I was until I felt Steve's uninjured hand wiping tears from my cheeks. It had been more than three years since I'd cried-Mom and Dad's funeral, that's it. It just wasn't something I did, show my emotions. It was too hard to compose myself again. It hurt too much.  
  
"Shh, shh, calm down," Steve was saying. He sat up and pulled me into a tight hug. Funny, Pony was always saying that Steve had no feelings, that he'd turned hard early on. Yet around me and Soda, he would sometimes surprise us and show his anger at his father, or his distress over bills he couldn't afford. Now he was actually expressing compassion. Go figure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rob. I'm sorry," he said comfortingly. "I wish I could make you stop being scared, ya know? I hate it that you're scared all the time, I just didn't know."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered, fighting the tears back. Control yourself, they don't need this right now. Stop being a baby, I ordered myself.  
  
Pulling away, I forced a smile. "I'm sorry, Steve, I-I didn't mean to scream at you and lay all that out. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I did hit my head a little hard yesterday." I tried to laugh a little, but Steve actually remained serious.  
  
"Robs, I'm glad you said somethin'. I mean, you hide shit real good, ya know?" He tried to catch my eyes. "But quit holdin' it all in, you can tell me or Soda or somebody. Hell, especially that brother of yours, Pony, he feels everything. Let one of us tuff guys take care of ya sometimes, all right? You take care of all us real good, but you can't do it all, you're not a Supersoc like Dar."  
  
I laughed a little, thanking God that he was being cool with it.  
  
"But now I know how scared you are, so I need to."  
  
"No, Steve, don't do anything. Really, I'm fine. I'm just in a bad mood. I've got a really bad headache, and I just." My head swam for a moment, and I tried to fight it discreetly, but Steve noticed and grabbed me before I fell over.  
  
"Rob. you okay? Rob.Rob?"  
  
"I-I'm okay, I'm fine, just give me a sec," I told him faintly. God, I felt like my head was about to explode. What was wrong with me?  
  
"Jesus, Robin, how hard did they hit you yesterday? You okay?"  
  
I closed my eyes, forcing my head to clear. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache, I'll take some aspirin, I'll be fine."  
  
Steve looked at me, unbelieving. "You sure? You probably got a concussion or somethin'."  
  
"I'm fine, Steve." I got up slowly and, gripping the wall, for support, made my way to the kitchen where I swallowed another four pills. I guess I should explain I have a bit of an addiction to aspirin as well. (Something Pony and I have in common.) I'm usually in some sort of pain or another, due to injuries from Soc attacks or because of my chronic migraines (due to an accident when I was five). I never tell anybody how much I take, though, because I don't consider it a big deal.  
  
"How many did you take?"  
  
Damn, Steve was catching everything today, wasn't he? "Two."  
  
"That looked like more than two."  
  
"Good God, Steve, I'm not gonna break at the seams today. I'm fine, all right? I don't have a problem with everything!" I snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just bein' mean all over the place, aren't I? Sorry, Steve." I glanced over at him, watching him nurse his hand. "Oh, I forgot-your hand. Lemme go get the sewing kit."  
  
"Are you sure you're up for it? You looked pretty bad just then."  
  
"I'm fine," I convinced him. "Gimme half a second, and you'll be good as new."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Hope ya'll are enjoying it still. I'm trying to give Steve another side, could you tell? I think he's got potential. Well, anyway, let me know what you think, and thanks for all the reviews! I live for 'em!!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	7. Another Argument with Darry

Another Argument with Darry  
  
After putting careful stitches in Steve's knuckles, I pulled out my homework blocked out the noise of the TV (which Steve was now watching). My homework took me less than I'd thought, so I put dinner in the oven and decided to call Dally and tell him I could come to the party tonight. What would it hurt? I would convince Darry I'd come home with Dally in his car, so we wouldn't get jumped or anything. I was sure he wouldn't mind.  
  
The regular crowd gathered into the living room, one by one, as I fixed salad and kept an eye on the lasagna cooking in the oven. When Darry came in, he greeted me with a pat on the back.  
  
"Hey, Rob. What's cookin'?"  
  
"Lasagna. So how was your day?"  
  
"Fine, same as usual."  
  
"Didn't hurt anything, did you? You're always overachieving with the loads you carry," I said looking up at him with my eyebrow fixed in question.  
  
"No, I'm healthy as an ox. How're you? No pain from yesterday?"  
  
"Nope," I lied through my teeth. "I'm great. So listen, Dar, would it be all right if I went out later tonight? I don't have school until ten o'clock tomorrow, so I wouldn't be sleep-deprived to anything."  
  
"Uh, what, where, who with, and what time will you be home?" Darry asked without flinching.  
  
"Party, Dally's, with Dally, and midnight," I responded just as smoothly. I was experienced at his lined of interrogation.  
  
"A party at Dally's? Hell no, you know how rowdy those can be."  
  
"Oh, come on, Darry! You never let me do anything. Pony and Johnny go out later than I do," I complained, which is quite unlike me. Generally, I don't pester Darry, but I was annoyed this time. I was having a day of breakthroughs-or should I say, breakdowns.  
  
"Don't make me into the bad guy here, Robs. You know why I let Pony stay out later. It's not safe for you. Do I need to remind you of yesterday afternoon? Well, worse stuff happens at Dally's parties, kiddo, and I won't be there to protect you. So the case is closed." Darry popped open a bottle of Coke and took a swig.  
  
"Darry, Dallas will be there. He won't let anything happen. That much you can admit."  
  
"You know how much he drinks, Rob. Once he's rip-roarin' drunk like Two-Bit always is, what good will he be?" Darry sighed, rubbing his head. "Just don't go. Okay? I don't want to worry about you all night long. Just as much as you don't want to worry about me all the time."  
  
I groaned. My own logic working against me once again.  
  
"Listen, why don't you go with Pony, Johnny, and Dally to the movies? Compromise. Then just come home with Ponyboy and Johnny.well, maybe Two- Bit'll go with you guys, too. You'll be safe then." Darry rustled my chestnut brown hair, knowing full well how annoyed I was.  
  
"Fine. But you can't protect me forever, you know that, Dar?"  
  
"I can until I die," Darry replied, kissing my forehead gently and strutting off to change out of his work clothes, leaving me, as usual, aggravated with dishes to do.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a bit short, but the next few are very exciting, and I like building suspense. So just wait, it gets dramatic. Promise! Love ya'll!!  
  
- Ash 


	8. Dally's Place

Dally's Place  
  
So later on that evening, I went out with Ponyboy and Johnny to the drive in to meet Dally. Two-Bit ran along after us, late as usual, as he checked out random blondes we passed on the street.  
  
"C'mon, Two-Bit!" I called to him, becoming bored with Pony and Johnny's conversation about some girls in their English class. I needed some of Two-Bit's humor to liven up the night.  
  
Two-Bit hurried to catch up as I halted my pace. "Bored already, shorty?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I need some Keith humor," I replied, ducking as Two- Bit attempted to wrestle me to the ground, obviously bitter about his real name. No one ever calls him that, except his mother, and even then, you can tell he hates it. He's proud of his nickname, just like he's proud of being a greaser half the time.  
  
We reached the drive-in just in time to see Dally jumping the back fence. He grinned when he spotted us and motioned for us to join him.  
  
"C'mon, ya'll, the movie's on me tonight!" he shouted, clearly humored by the fact that he never paid to get into a movie.  
  
We followed him into the lot and found seats near the back. The movie turned out to be okay, although I quickly grew tired with Two-Bit's obsession with throwing popcorn at the Soc couple in front of us. After throwing us dirty looks, the two moved to the other side of the theater. Two-Bit decided to follow, just for entertainment purposes, leaving me with Dally, Pony, and Johnny. Ponyboy shushed Dally and me every five seconds, as he sat, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"So, how much did that movie reek?" Dally asked as kicked around a glass bottle in the parking lot afterwards.  
  
"Nobody really goes for the movie," I reminded him, winking slyly.  
  
"No kiddin'." Dally glanced over at Johnny and my brother. "Hey, you two go on. Pony, take Johnny back to his place or somethin'. I'm gonna walk Rob home."  
  
Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged glances before nodding.  
  
"Gimme a sec, though," Ponyboy said, grabbing my arm sleeve and dragging me a few feet away.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I think it's a shitty idea."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Going out with Dally."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Pony, he's just walkin' me home. Quit actin' like we're gonna go make out in the back of his pick-up."  
  
Ponyboy sighed. "Listen, if Dallas tries anything-"  
  
"What? Pony, he won't. It's Dally."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
It was my turn to sigh. "Ponyboy, we've known him our whole lives. He'd never do anything like that to me. Don't worry, I'll be safe."  
  
Pony nodded after a moment. "All right." He looked back at Johnny and nudged his head toward the street. "Let's go."  
  
Dally snickered as the two of us walked off in the other direction. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Nothing, just bein' a brother. Overprotective, as usual."  
  
"That don't bother you?"  
  
"Nah.well, sometimes. Like, I tried to get Darry to let me go to your place tonight, but he refused. That kinda thing gets to me, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I dig." Dally gestured to the lights at the end of the block. "Well, that's my place. Why don't you come for a couple minutes at least? Darry'll never know."  
  
I was torn. Just a couple minutes wouldn't hurt anybody. Darry would never know-Dally was right about that. So I nodded.  
  
"Okay-just a couple minutes."  
  
We walked down the block, the noise from his house growing louder as we approached. Dally shoved open the front door, allowing a blast of ear- piercing music and thick cigarette smoke to escape. He took my hand and led me to his room, away from the crowds.  
  
"It ain't so loud in here," he explained. "Want anythin' to drink? I'm gonna grab a beer."  
  
"Nah, no thanks."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Dally disappeared through the door, shutting it carefully behind me. I moved over to sit down in a chair and, immediately, felt another head rush .I swore silently to myself, trying to clear everything away-the music, the loud chatter-nothing worked, though. Instead, I moved to Dally's bed and lay down slowly before drifting off to a deep sleep.  
  
I awoke some hours later, only to find Dally drifting off in the corner of the room, in his desk chair. My heart nearly stopped when I realized how late it must be. I checked my watch in a panic-oh shit. Two- thirty in the morning? How could that have happened? I got up and hurried to Dally, who immediately woke up after I shook him on the shoulders.  
  
"Damn, what is it?" he grumbled wearily.  
  
"Dally, it's two-thirty in the morning! I fell asleep-Darry's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed, instantly awake. He leapt to his feet and shoved his shoes on. "Okay, lemme grab my keys, I'll drive ya. Maybe he'll be asleep."  
  
No such luck.  
  
A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are the sweetest people on the planet-all of your kind words mean a lot to me, and you motivate me to keep writing! Oh, and I apologize for the similarity in storylines here (Robin's sort of like Ponyboy) but there will be greater differences later on. Stay with me, you awesome reviewers AND readers!! You guys are great.  
  
Much love, Ash 


	9. World War III

World War III  
  
Dally dropped me off in front of my house, honking the horn (and waking up all our neighbors in the process) as he sped away. I gulped and slowly ascended the stairs, entering the house as if facing my own execution. Darry was sitting in his usual chair, frantically dialing on the telephone, while Soda and Ponyboy lay dead asleep on the couch. When I entered, Darry sat up with a start. I could see the fury and disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Robin, where the hell were you? Do you have any clue how worried I was? You could be dead someplace, and I wouldn't even know where to start lookin' for your body!" Darry shouted, his hands shaking with anger. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Jesus, Dar, I'm sorry, but I fell asleep at Dally's. I know, I know, I shouldn't have gone, but I was just goin' for a couple minutes. But then my head started hurting again, and I fell asleep.I'm sorry, Dar.." I trailed off helplessly. There was really no arguing out of this one-I was in deep trouble.  
  
"What the hell was going through your mind? Robin, how could you go completely behind my back and do exactly what I said not to do? I told you, those parties are bad news. Where the hell do you get off just ignoring me? Did you lose some brain cells yesterday in that fight?"  
  
By this time, Soda and Pony had woken up, startled by the tone of Darry's voice. As usual, Sodapop immediately tried to intervene. "Darry, calm down, it was a mistake."  
  
"Dar, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I began.  
  
"No, you listen right now!" Darry exploded. "You could have been hurt or raped at that party, and I would have been responsible. That was fucking stupid of you to do that. Damn it, Robin, what was goin' through your fuckin' head?"  
  
"Shut up, Darry! Just shut up!" I yelled back. "I'm so sick of you screamin' at me for every little thing I do wrong! Why don't you just leave me the hell alone for once?"  
  
"You're my responsibility, so I ain't gonna leave you the hell alone. And don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, young lady-I'm still five years older than you!"  
  
"You're not Dad. You can't just boss me around all the damn day!" I shouted, my head pounding.  
  
"How the hell do you get off sayin' that I haven't been a father to you? I've given up so much for all of you, and how do you repay me? By disrespecting me like this! Jesus, what more do you want from me, Robin, huh? You've taken it all!" Darry was livid.  
  
"Fine. Don't do anything more for me. I'll be fine by myself, and you can just stop worrying so much about doing anything more." I turned to storm out of the house, to go back to Dally's, when Darry caught my arm and twisted me around.  
  
"Let go of me!" I screeched.  
  
"Don't you dare leave, I'm not done talkin'!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Fine!" Darry let me go with a shove, knocking me to the floor. A shot of pain ran through my body as I stared at him in shock.  
  
Darry returned my stare with his own look of terror. "Robin.Robin, I didn't mean-"  
  
That was all I heard before I dashed out the door, my legs flying as fast as they could. How could Darry do that? Was he that tired of me, Soda, and Ponyboy? Well, maybe now he'd be happy, without me around.  
  
  
  
I found myself back at the park, I decided against returning to Dally's, both because it would be the first place Darry'd look and because I wanted to get some fresh air. Johnny was no where to be found in the park; he'd probably crashed at Two-Bit's for the night or something. I wandered around, kicking stones and beer bottles, before seeing two headlights shining in my direction. My heart stopped, my body numb with fear. No, it couldn't be. Not again , not the Socs. Why the hell were they here now? Didn't they ever go to sleep? I'd been graced with their presence just two days ago, and now here they were again.I despised their timing.  
  
I knew I didn't have enough time to try and run, so I sprinted to the nearest bush and crawled through the branches, hoping-no, praying-that they hadn't seen me.  
  
They had.  
  
There were two this time, but they still had the advantage. It all happened so quickly that I didn't have a chance to think. I remember screaming "No!" the entire time as my clothes were ripped, and my body was hit and stabbed and kicked so many times I lost count. I remember the tearing, searing pain that shot throughout my body. I remember sobbing myself into senselessness, until everything faded to black.  
  
A/N: A little bit of drama.sorry to make Robin a bit of a damsel, but there's a method to my madness. She gets stronger later on. Promise! Anyways, thanks a million to all you loyal, kind readers and reviewers! You guys are so awesome!!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	10. Confusion

Confusion  
  
I did wake up at some point, though I barely remember a thing. I know Dally was there, and Soda, and Steve, too. They were talking, their voices sounding different somehow. Low, shaky. Dally's tone actually contained fear, an emotion I didn't know he even had. Somebody lifted me off the pavement and moved me to a car. I blacked out again after that, before waking up in a stiff bed, with foreign sheets covering my body.  
  
"Soda." I managed to whisper, my lips feeling dry as chalk. I licked them, surprised to feel the metallic taste of dried blood.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep, baby." Soda's familiar voice comforted me like no one else's could.  
  
I realized at that moment, I couldn't open my eyes. It was as if heavy weights were keeping my eyelids from lifting. I panicked.  
  
"Soda.Soda, I'm scared," I murmured.  
  
"Shh, baby, I'm here, don't be scared." I felt his warm hand around mine. The heat from his hand seemed to cancel out the Arctic chill that ran through my own.  
  
"Soda.where am I?" I wondered aloud, my voice fading although I fought to make it louder.  
  
"You're in the hospital, sweetie. Now go back to sleep, all right?"  
  
"Is somebody sick? Why are we in the hospital? Is Darry sick? Is Ponyboy.?"  
  
"No, Robs, they're all fine." Soda's voice sounded odd. It sounded like when he had done a reading at our parents' funeral and started crying right in the middle. Was he crying now? Someone really must be sick. I wondered who it could be.  
  
I heard footsteps approaching us, and I immediately recognized that they belonged to Darry. It was impossible not to identify the way he walked- hard yet soft at the same time. Sort of like him.  
  
"Hey, Soda, how's she doin'?" he asked wearily, his Southern drawl thick.  
  
"She doesn't even know where she is," Soda replied, his voice shaky and full of misery.  
  
Darry sighed. "The doctor said the concussion was bad.it'll be okay, Pepsi-Cola, all right?" There was a pause. "Listen, the boys are in the waitin' room, so if you want a break, somebody'll take your place."  
  
"No, I'm not leavin'," Soda said firmly, squeezing my hand softly.  
  
"Come on, Sodapop, just take a little break. You're gonna wind up sick yourself if you stay in this place too long."  
  
"Soda." I choked out, wondering if he was leaving. Maybe he was sick, that's why he couldn't be here. That must be it.  
  
"Hey, hon," Darry said, realizing I was awake. I felt his hand brush against my arm. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Is everybody okay, Dar?" I asked. I couldn't comprehend why everyone was in the hospital. Something must have happened.  
  
Darry didn't answer for a moment. He whispered something to Soda, something I couldn't hear. "Why don't ya go to sleep, all right, Rob? It's time to go to sleep."  
  
"Okay." I responded obediently before drifting off to sleep again.  
  
The next time I woke up, my head was throbbing (nothing new), but my mind was slightly less foggy. A nice change, considering the degree of my confusion the last time I awoke.  
  
"Soda.you here?" I asked, forcing my eyes open. It was as though I was opening a one hundred-year-old vault or something. I must have slept for quite awhile.  
  
"Hey, Robin, it's Steve.how ya doin'?"  
  
I blinked. Oh, yeah, it was Steve. "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
He paused, his face showing pure bewilderment. "Uh.you know you're in the hospital, huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
  
Steve just looked at me strangely. He looked tired, too, maybe that's why he was staring at me like that. He certainly didn't look like Steve, though; the Steve I knew always had something to say, yet he was oddly quiet now. I couldn't figure out what was going on, but I knew it must be bad.  
  
Just as I was about to ask Steve what was up, there was a swift rap on the door, and a doctor stepped in. He had a pair of Soc-like khakis, which brought a small grin to Steve's previously distraught expression.  
  
"Robin Curtis?"  
  
"Yeah?" I replied. I hated doctors, despised them. Ever since Mom and Dad's deaths, I guess I sort of starting blaming every person in the medical field, since they obviously didn't know what they were doing. After all, they couldn't save my parents, so why the hell should I like them? It's not like they've done a whole hell of a lot for me.  
  
I realized after a few moments that I'd been off in my own thoughts, a fact the doctor was readily jotting down in his manila folder. By the look on Steve's face, I could tell I'd screwed up.  
  
"What?" I hissed.  
  
"He's been sayin' your name for the past two minutes," Steve replied in the same low tone. "He thinks you got a concussion or somethin'."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I was just thinkin'. Jesus, if that constitutes a concussion, Ponyboy would have had one every day of his life!"  
  
Steve didn't smile. Oh, God, was I dying or something? Steve never missed an opportunity to rag on my little brother.  
  
"Well, Robin, just follow this light with your eyes, and we'll see about this concussion."  
  
I immediately hated this guy. Seriously. But I obeyed, just to prove that I was problem-free. Concussion? I'd never felt better in my life! What were they thinking?  
  
After the doctor's little light test, I sat back, happily awaiting my test scores (which I was positive would come back perfect), watching as Dr. Soc scribbled on the charts he held in position with one arm. I winked at Steve, who responded with a stony expression.  
  
"What's up your ass?" I whispered.  
  
"Supersoc is probably gonna keep ya here a couple days, Rob.you failed that worse than I've failed any biology test. That's pretty damn impressive."  
  
"Failed?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I refused to believe it. Even when Dr. Soc presented me with the news of my concussion - "and a severe one at that" he'd said - I didn't believe it. What was going on? I couldn't understand, nothing had happened.I didn't remember a thing. I'd gone to the movies with Dallas, and Johnny, and Pony, then went home to bed. When did I get all these bruises and cuts? Come to think of it, this dull ache on my brain wasn't really like the other migraines I'd had before.  
  
Needless to say, I wanted an explanation.and soon.  
  
A/N: Not my best work, this chapter, but I had to get it out there for ya'll.sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I'm really trying to do it daily! Please keep reading and reviewing, you guys are truly the reason I've kept with this! You're so sweet, and I love reading all your comments. You guys are the best!!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	11. The Gang Visits

The Gang Visits  
  
Later on, I woke up only to find Darry asleep in the chair across the room, his long legs stretched out on the floor. I attempted to sit up, and, seemingly psychic, Darry opened his eyes.  
  
"Don't get up.what do ya need?"  
  
"Nothin', I'm just sick of lying down. Can I please get up?"  
  
Darry stood and stretched. "Nope."  
  
"Darry-"  
  
"I said no, Robs. And the doc agrees. So, no."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I was incredibly grouchy, with my head pounding to the beat of an unknown song, and my mind foggy with the details of previous hours. "Well, God, what can I do? Crosswords? Enthralling."  
  
"Well, you've got a billion people here to see you.if you're up for it," Darry said cautiously. I could tell he'd rather lock the door on me, leaving me quarantined for life.  
  
"Of course I am. I'm not gonna break. I don't even get why I'm still here," I complained.  
  
"Robin, you've been unconscious for the past two days. Did you realize that?"  
  
I shook my head slowly.  
  
"You don't remember anything, do you?"  
  
Again, I shook my head. My arm itched - oh, ha ha, there's another bandage! Damn, when did I get that.?  
  
Darry sighed. "What do you last remember?"  
  
I swallowed. My mind glimpsed back-were there Socs? There were two of them, at least. C'mon, don't think about it, honey, don't talk about it. It hurts too bad.don't tell him about it, he doesn't need this right now. But dammit, Darry, where were you when I really needed you? I needed you then, and you weren't there.  
  
"Robin.Robin?"  
  
I glanced up to see Darry's worried expression. "I-I don't know.so who's here?"  
  
I could see my brother was concerned, but he swallowed and spoke up. "Oh, let's see.Stevie, Two-Bit, Pony, Soda, Johnny.Dally's raisin' holy hell out there."  
  
I laughed, knowing Darry wasn't exaggerating. "Well, c'mon, bring 'em in, I'm so bored!"  
  
"You just woke up!"  
  
"Sleeping's dull. C'mon, Dar."  
  
Darry laughed, a remarkable occurance. "Fine, fine. Just don't get up while I'm gone.understood?"  
  
I saluted. "Yessir."  
  
He shook his head in exasperation and left, returning a few moments later with Dally and Two-Bit rushing in behind him. I could see Johnny and Pony fidgeting nervously right outside, too, and I immediately remembered Ponyboy's immense fear of hospitals. Johnny was just plain nervous, though.  
  
"Robby!" Two-Bit exclaimed in his usual excited tone. I was even more thrilled to see that at least he was acting normally-he hid his shocked expression, unlike the others. My God, I needed to find a mirror-what did I look like? I must have had some pretty bad bruises.Dally looked physically sick.  
  
"Two-Bit!" I replied happily. He bounced on the bed, causing Darry to immediately shove him off.  
  
"Easy, Two-Bit," he warned. "She's still not up for anything."  
  
"Lay off, Dar, I'm fine," I told him, annoyed. I didn't feel sick or anything, just a little tired. And I guess my arm and head were a bit sore. But I wasn't in the mood to be treated like a piece of glass.  
  
"Hey," Dally said, approaching me slowly. I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him in close to me. He gently hugged me, whispering, "Don't ever land yourself in here again, ya dig? You scared the hell outta me."  
  
I grinned at his terms of endearment. "Pony, Johnny, c'mere. I'm not contagious."  
  
They sheepishly walked in, and Pony came to hug me.  
  
"It's okay, Pony, I'm fine," I told him softly, feeling his heart pounding as fast as a hummingbird's wings. I knew he was probably terrified he would lose another member of his already-shrunken family. He felt things deeply, and I hated the fact that I'd scared him. "I'm fine, okay?"  
  
He nodded, and I saw the glimpse of tears in his eyes before he looked away. He wouldn't cry, I knew that. Johnny smiled at me from the end of the bed, and I returned his beam with my own.  
  
"Hey, Rob," he greeted me softly.  
  
"Hey, Johnnycake," I replied, using Dally's pet name for him, hoping to ease his anxiety. Come to think of it, all of these usually tough, hard- hitting greasers were acting nervous as anything. Why were they so solemn? I didn't get it.  
  
"Geez, you guys. I'm not dyin'. Quit bein' so mournful," I announced, glancing at Two-Bit helplessly.  
  
"Hey, yeah, I'm sick of bein' around such mopey greasers," Two-Bit said, cracking a crazy grin. "Ya'll need to think loose and those sticks up your asses will fall right out."  
  
No one could hold in their laughter. I mouthed a quick "thank you" in Two-Bit's direction. I'd hated the terrible silence that'd been creeping over the room.  
  
"So, is anybody hungry? You've gotta be-them tubes don't do it for ya, huh?" Two-Bit went on, pointing to the IV jammed in my left arm. I shook my head no. "Yeah, the nurse said they only came in one flavor, so ya gotta be sick of it by now. I'm gonna order in. Pizza good?"  
  
"You can't order pizza to a hospital room, Two-Bit," Darry said.  
  
"Are you kiddin'? Of course you can! Hey, Dal, got your blade?"  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"Good, then it's settled. Ain't nobody gonna give me a problem with Old Dal's blade. I'll go call for delivery. Oh, hey, and no laughing while I'm gone, all right?" Two-Bit hurried out of the room, and I knew I must have looked awful for him to hurry out that quick. Darry even ducked out to go after him, so I knew he was probably upset.  
  
"Hey, Pony, can you turn up the heat in here? It's freezin'," I said, goosebumps appearing on my arms.  
  
"Here, take this," Dally broke in, taking off his leather jacket and putting it around my shoulders. "Ya gotta be a little stylish in those God- awful hospital gowns. Those things blow."  
  
"You're tellin' me," I agreed. "So where'd Soda run off to? He was here awhile ago."  
  
"Both Sodapop and Stevie are asleep on the couch in the waitin' room," Dally replied. "They've been up for hours."  
  
"Yeah, I'd better go check on Soda," Ponyboy said uselessly, grabbing Johnny's arm and hurrying him out the door, disappearing from sight in an instant.  
  
"Holy shit, can I clear a room or what?" I said, puzzled at the swift scattering of my visitors. "Dal, how bad do I look?"  
  
He sat down on the bed next to me, relaxing his arm behind my neck. "You may have some bruises and stuff, but you're still the prettiest girl around, ya know that?"  
  
I smiled and settled my head on his shoulder, thankful for his understated presence.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know, Robin's mind is a little bit confusing to understand right now, but she'll be clearer later on. Please tell me if this sucks or it's boring.but I really do love all the sweet reviews the most!! Call me biased. But thank you again for all of your kind words, and I hope you're enjoying my story so far!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	12. The Scent

The Scent  
  
Dally was still there when I woke up the next morning. Soda's jacket was lying on the chair across the room, so I figured he'd spent the night as well, but Dally was the one snoring next to me, lying on top of my covers. I nearly burst out laughing at the nasal quality to his tired breathing, his chest moving up and down in a rhythmic fashion. After watching him for a moment, one of his eyes pried open, his pupil shifting to peer in my direction. I grinned.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," I greeted him contentedly.  
  
He groaned. To say the least, Dallas was not a morning person. "Damn, is it mornin' already? I ain't got all my beauty sleep yet."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell."  
  
"Shut up," he replied warmly, mussing up my already muddled hair. "Coffee?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Back in five," Dally responded, disappearing quickly into the hallway in search of a coffee machine.  
  
I sat up, stretching, realizing my headache had lessened to a low dullness around my brain. In other words, everything was hazy, but I would be able to deal better without the constant pounding in my head. I wondered where Sodapop and Darry had run off to, before realizing they must have brought Ponyboy home at some point so he could go to school. Maybe my brothers had gone off to work, too, leaving me with good old Dal until they returned.  
  
As if reading my mind (something I'm positive he does from time to time), Soda appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mornin', shorty," Sodapop said happily, bounding on the bed and nearly flipping himself into the wall. "What's hangin'? Dally run off already?"  
  
"Mornin' to you, too.and Dal went for coffee. I thought you'd abandoned me."  
  
"Me? Nah, kid, I'm always here. Dontcha know I love hospitals?" Soda joked, socking me a punch in my shoulder. Brothers.  
  
I laughed. "Did Superman head home?"  
  
"Darry? Yeah, he had to take Pony to school, but he's comin' back. He refuses to go to work, but he probably should, ya know, cuz it's that time of month.ya know, for bills and stuff." Sodapop trailed off as he mentioned his least favorite subject-money.  
  
"Yeah, I dig. Listen, he isn't upset about all this, huh? He looked kinda nervous the last I saw of him."  
  
Soda shook his head. "Naw. Darry, he's tough. But you got him worried, kid, ya know? The shit the doc was talkin' about, damn."  
  
I looked him right in the eye. "Soda, the doc said somethin'? What?"  
  
"Whaddaya mean, what?"  
  
"I mean, the doc tells me nothin'. Nothin', Soda. What's goin' on?" I asked insistently.  
  
"Well, damn, kiddo, I dunno. You gotta ask Darry. He ain't told me nothin', just to act extra careful around ya.I dunno why, you seem okay to me. You feel fine, dontcha?" Soda winked.  
  
"Hell, yeah. I just wanna go home!"  
  
"Can't blame ya. This place gives me the creeps. It's too.I dunno, clean."  
  
I laughed. "It's a novelty, huh?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Soda always brushed me off whenever I tried some new vocabulary on him. "Now where'd Dally go? Maybe he'll go grab me some chocolate milk, I can't stand that coffee shit you and Darry love so much."  
  
"Couldn't survive without it!"  
  
"Yeah, like Pony couldn't survive without his cigs," Soda commented.  
  
A few minutes later, Dally reappeared, with two mugs of coffee in his hands. "Stole these from the nurses station. Can you believe it? Some doc wanted me to buy some from a machine. Don't they know that machine crap is hazardous to your health? Fuckers."  
  
"Thanks," I said, taking one of the mugs and sipping it slowly. Just how I liked it.  
  
"Hey, listen, you two be good.I need to go remind Darry to bring along my deck of cards. This place's got nothin' good to do while you're asleep," Soda said, standing up and heading to the door. "Need anythin'?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"All righty," Sodapop replied before heading out to the phone booth.  
  
"Scooch," Dally instructed when Soda left. "I'm tired as hell, maybe I'll sleep a little more."  
  
I moved over, granting him half the bed to stretch out on. "Yeah, yeah, from all that schoolwork you do, no wonder you're tired!"  
  
He grinned. "You'd better believe it. Hey, kiddo, hand me my jacket, it's fuckin' cold in this joint."  
  
"Sure," I replied, grabbing it from the bedside table. As it passed my face, I smelled something.familiar. My head beat quickly as my mind rushed to trace the scent to a person. No, maybe it wasn't a person.the smell was just too familiar. It frightened me, though I don't know why.  
  
"Kid? Hey, Robs, give it here."  
  
The jacket remained clutched in my hands. It was that scent, I couldn't understand why it scared me so.it didn't smell like Dally, it smelled like.like some expensive cologne. Cologne a greaser couldn't afford.  
  
"Robin? Robin, what's wrong? Robin?"  
  
I was close to figuring it out.my heart raced, my hands shook, as my mind fought my memory to discover the origin of the scent. It was bad, I knew that. It was dangerous.  
  
Then I knew.  
  
"Jesus Christ, she's going into shock."  
  
A/N: I love suspense, don't you? Hope everybody's enjoying it! And thanks a million to the reviewers, I really love reading them, especially when I'm feeling unmotivated. You guys push me to write this!! I love ya'll!  
  
Much love, Ash 


	13. Remembrance?

Remembrance?  
  
"Robin? Can you hear me?"  
  
As my eyes began to open again, I saw, as if through a fuzzy haze, Soda's face in front of me. He snapped his fingers right before my face, making me blink in shock.  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Thank God," he breathed. "Jesus, Rob, you scared the hell outta me.and Dally nearly flipped his wits. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Why, what happened?"  
  
"Doc said you went into shock, whatever that means. He said you might get kinda, I dunno, freaked when you started remembering stuff," Sodapop explained. "Did you remember something?"  
  
I did. But I couldn't say anything until I spoke to Dallas. It was urgent.  
  
"No, nothing. Maybe I was just tired," I said quickly, before my brother had a chance to question my truth. "Hey, where is Dally? Did he head off somewhere.?"  
  
"Nah, he's right outside. Scared as all hell, ya know? Nearly beat up Steve tryin' to lift his last pack of cigarettes," Soda responded, laughing to himself. I swear, he found everything hilarious. "Want me to get him? I know he wants to see ya."  
  
"Yeah, sure, bring him in," I replied, my mind still foggy yet desperate to figure out what had happened. The scent of Dally's jacket had triggered something, a memory I suppose, that made me insanely curious of the connection between Dallas and that night I was beat up.  
  
Soda returned a few seconds later with Dally in tow. Dallas hurried in, pushing past Sodapop, to my bedside.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
I glanced over at Soda and silently asked him to give us a few minutes. He understood (telepathy, I guess) and left us alone. I motioned for Dally to sit down next to me on the bed, which he did, before I began.  
  
"Dally.where'd you get that jacket?" I asked calmly, trying to keep my voice even, unshaking. It seemed an impossible feat at that moment.  
  
He looked at me, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Just tell me," I responded.  
  
"I lifted it off some Soc. Can you believe it? A nice jacket like that one, just lyin' in the park while he and his buddies were playin' softball after school.chumps," Dally said cheerily. "So, what about the jacket?"  
  
I sighed, growing more relieved. My hands were still shaking under my bedsheets, though, and my heart continued to beat rapidly. "Got a cigarette?"  
  
"Sure." Dallas searched his pocket, pulling out one of Steve's "cancer-sticks" and lighting it before handing it to me. I took a long drag to calm my nerves before continuing.  
  
"That jacket.it smelled like men's cologne. The kind the Soc." I swallowed hard. "The kind that Soc was wearing the other night."  
  
Dallas stared at me, his grayish eyes large and unwavering. "Jesus."  
  
I took another drag, my hand visibly shaking. "Listen, just tell me one thing.and if you just tell me this one time, I'll believe you."  
  
He nodded. "Okay."  
  
"When'd you lift that jacket?"  
  
Dally shook his head. "I can't believe you'd ask that. Robin, do you really think I was there that night? That I could've hurt you? For Christ's sake, you really don't trust me.what is it, huh? Did Darry get into your head or somethin'? Fuck!" he exclaimed, exasperated and infuriated that I could have suspected him. To tell the truth, I felt exactly the same way. How could I suspect Dallas, one of my best friends, the man I could easily fall in love with someday, of something only a low-down no-good Soc would do? I was ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dal, I didn't mean it. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, you never would've done that, and I know it, all right?" I was desperate to keep Dallas as my friend. In the back of my mind, I'd always been frantic to remain Dally's good buddy, his best girl friend.maybe because I felt like I could save him from himself in some way. I don't know, it made sense to me. But now.oh, God, what had I done? Would he ever forgive my mistrust?  
  
"I just.Jesus, I can't believe this shit," Dally burst out, slamming his fist against the wall before turning to run out into the hallway, shouting obscenities all the way.  
  
A/N: Hope I could clear some stuff up.sorry to those who hate suspense! But it's kind of fun to get people excited for the next part. Anyways, thanks as always for the reviews - I love 'em!!  
  
Love always, Ash 


	14. Homecoming

Homecoming  
  
On the good side, I was allowed to go home the next day.  
  
On the bad side, I hadn't heard from Dallas since his outburst that afternoon.  
  
I guess you have to take the good with the bad sometimes, huh?  
  
I woke up early that morning, only to find Sodapop snoring a few feet away on a hard chair, one that'd inevitably leave welts in his back from sleeping on it for the night. I nudged him with my toe, waking him up almost immediately.  
  
"Huh.what, is it mornin'?"  
  
"Yep. And I'm goin' home!"  
  
Soda grinned. "Yeah, you are!" he exclaimed happily, leaping up to undoubtedly pound on my shoulder again, but falling on the floor instead, as his quick movement from sleep caused his leg muscle to cramp. I burst into laughter.  
  
"Shut up, it hurts like a mother-" Soda bit his lip to avoid blurting out one of Two-Bit's personal favorite obscenities. After a few moments, he returned to the world of the living to help me gather my things to go home.  
  
"So, are ya gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" I responded innocently.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, the whole Dally thing.him runnin' out like he had the devil on his back, cursing up a storm, waking up the whole damn ICU down the hall.I wouldn't bet you knew what I'm talkin' about, huh?"  
  
I sighed. "Yeah. I don't know, Soda, it's complicated. It's between me and Dallas, of course it's complicated," I said half-heartedly. I wished our relationship didn't have to be so complex and difficult to understand (or explain, for that matter), but it was.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. But you used to tell me stuff, ya know." Soda plopped down on the bed, watching as I packed my robe and toothbrush.  
  
"I know, Pepsi-Cola, and I still do," I replied, hoping to please my twin by using Dad's nickname for him. "It's just.I don't know, I don't really wanna even think about it. Ya know?"  
  
"I know," Sodapop responded. "But you'll say somethin' if you feel like it, all right?"  
  
"No prob." I knocked him lightly on the side of the head, each of us grinning at the other.  
  
"Who's ready to go home?"  
  
I whipped around, only to find Ponyboy, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny all standing in the door frame, grinning like little five-year-olds. The only thing that ruined the image was the missing link of Dally.  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked eagerly, ready to run for my life as soon as possible. I had begun to share Ponyboy's distaste for medical institutions after spending five days there. They weren't exactly the most pleasant places.  
  
"Grab your stuff, and we're outta here," Darry instructed, looking just as pleased to get me out of there as I was. "Hitch a ride with me, shorty," he continued, squatting so that I could jump up on his back. I'd refused to use a wheelchair (hospital policy) or be carried to the car, so the doctor finally settled with our way. After all, Darry didn't mind. He probably didn't know I was there, considering the ridiculously heavy loads he carries on a daily basis down at the construction sites.  
  
All of us headed out in one happy bunch, piling into Darry's pickup with Darry, Pony, and I in the front, and Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Sodapop bringing up the rear. They loved sitting on the outside of the truck, allowing the wind to flow through their greased-up hair.  
  
"So.I guess you haven't seen Dal since yesterday, huh?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. I can't say I succeeded.  
  
Darry shook his head. "No. Kinda wondered why he wasn't there today. He spent every night at the hospital, ya know, kid."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He just got kinda upset yesterday, and I was wonderin' if you'd since him since he ran out," I explained, staring out the window, the sunlight blinding my eyes. Just try going outside after spending five days in a darkened hospital room (three of which were spent asleep). You'll be blinded, too.  
  
"What'd he get upset about now?" Ponyboy questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothin'.I just accused him of somethin' he obviously didn't do. He was right to be pissed, I shouldn't have even thought of him."  
  
"What was it?" Oh, great, now both Darry and Ponyboy were going to get their two cents in on it. Could a girl just have a little privacy in this family?  
  
"Nothin'. Ya'll, just let it be. It's nothin', he didn't do it," I said, wanting desperately to drop the subject.  
  
"What." Ponyboy stopped short of his question. "You didn't accuse him of.the other night, did you?"  
  
I gave Pony a look of death. "Mind your own business, Pony."  
  
"You did, didn't you? Why?"  
  
I sighed. "Look, I just thought the jacket he had smelled like one of those Socs, that's it. It triggered a memory. But turns out, he just lifted it off a Soc the other day, so of course it wasn't him. Now, would ya let it go? Jesus!"  
  
Ponyboy and Darry exchanged conspicuous glances. I knew what they must be thinking.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me, now you think he did it, don't you? Guys." I was livid now. It was stupid enough for me to think Dallas did it. Now Dally's own buddies thought he was guilty. It was unbelievable.  
  
"Well, he's not the most upstanding guy around, Rob," Ponyboy pointed out. "It's not like he treats girls real well or anythin'."  
  
"You don't know him like I do. Neither of ya'll do, so just shut up. You don't know what you're talkin' about!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Look, nobody's accusin' nobody," Darry broke in. "But I'd like to talk to him, all right?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Darry, we've known Dally forever. He'd never hurt any one of us, and you know that," I said, trying to be reasonable. "Why don't you trust him?"  
  
Darry looked directly at me. "Because you're fallin' for him, and I hate that."  
  
A/N: Don't let the reviews slow down.I really love reading them! Please let me know what you guys are thinking, and if you have any suggestions, just tell me! Hope ya'll like it so far. ;)  
  
Much love, Ash 


	15. Peace Offering

Peace Offering  
  
I spent the rest of the day at my desk, trying desperately to make up some of the schoolwork I'd missed, but ended up daydreaming for an embarrassing block of time. I felt lost without Dally's presence. I spent the most time with him out of everyone (besides my brothers), and it was like a void filling my body without him around. Of course, I understood why he was upset, and he had just cause to be angry, which I hated. If he was being unreasonable, this would all be a lot easier.  
  
The worst of it, though, was the fact that my brothers actually thought I had been right. How could they carry that little faith in Dallas? I mean, he'd been the one to get Johnny and Ponyboy out of all that trouble with the police, surrounding Bob's slaying. How could they not trust him when he'd been there all these years, just like Steve and Two-Bit and Johnny? It made me furious.  
  
And Darry had some nerve, saying I was falling for Dally. I'd never said a word to any of them about the quote-unquote feelings I'd harbored, and even if I had, it's not like I even had romantic feelings for him or anything. (Or did I? He did look awful handsome yesterday, his dark eyes shining-oh, God, Robin, how the hell can you think of him like that? It's Dallas Winston, your buddy, the guy you grew up with. You're not in love, you don't even know what that is.)  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a soft rap on the door. I turned around to see Darry leaning against the wall, a plate of chocolate cake held up in one hand. I grinned.  
  
"Truce?" he asked, offering the plate to me as if holding up a white flag in surrender.  
  
"For what?" I responded, spinning my body to sit in reverse position on my desk chair.  
  
"Pissin' you off on your first day home," he replied, approaching me slowly and setting the cake down in front of me. He gave me one fork and held another one up in the air. "Mind if we split it?"  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I guess I could share with Superman," I said, trying to tick him off.  
  
He shoved me lightly. "Yeah, yeah." After a bite, he went on. "Listen, all right, I don't want to get all up in your business with Dal. It's just-well, Rob, you know he ain't exactly from the right side of the tracks."  
  
"News flash, Dar-we ain't exactly billionaires."  
  
Darry nodded. "I know, but he's different. Robs, he lived in New York, he's seen a hell of a lot of shit we couldn't imagine. He's tougher. I mean, half the stuff we do don't even phase him when it's got the rest of us up with nightmares. Ya know?"  
  
It was rare that Darry talked this much. He must've had his coffee for the day.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Dar. And who even said I'm fallin' for him? He's just my buddy, same as Two-Bit or anybody else," I told him, wiping a smudge of frosting from my lip.  
  
Darry rolled his eyes and smirked. "You ain't a FBI agent or nothin'. Half the stuff you think none of us notice, we see plain as day. I know you like him."  
  
"I do not! Darrell Curtis, this ain't your business, anyway."  
  
My brother laughed. "Just provin' my case." he said under his breath, beaming brightly.  
  
I hit him in the shoulder, hard (which probably barely left a mark). "Darry, you cut it out right now! I don't like him and that's final!"  
  
Soda stuck his head in the doorway. "Hey, Dar, phone," he said, motioning into the kitchen.  
  
Darry saw the slightly distressed look on Soda's face and immediately got up. "Who is it?"  
  
"Just go get it," Soda told him vaguely. Darry obeyed, hurrying to pick up the receiver.  
  
"What is it?" I hissed, wondering what could be wrong now.  
  
Soda put a finger up to his lips, telling me silently to hush. I crept into the living room to eavesdrop, Sodapop following suit.  
  
"This is Darry....Dallas? Where are you?...oh, shit, Dal, you didn't...is he okay?...all right...oh, great...all right, you need a ride?..I'll be there in a few," he finished, hanging up loudly. "Damn it."  
  
Soda and I poked our heads around the wall, probably showing a frightening resemblance to the Bobsey Twins. Darry simply stared at us.  
  
"What was it?" I asked uselessly.  
  
Darry sighed deeply. "Dally. He, uh, he found one of the Socs that beat you up, Rob. And, well..."  
  
I knew. I could read Dallas like a book.  
  
"He beat him to a pulp," I said in monotone, unsurprised. "He alive?"  
  
Darry nodded. "Yeah. But..it was bad enough that Dal says there's gonna be a rumble. Tomorrow night."  
  
A/N: Set up for a rumble-I'll try to make it exciting! Hope ya'll are enjoying this. Please review, I really need some support tonight. I had a terrible day, so please give me some love tonight.thanks for your continued support, especially you wonderful faithful reviewers! You guys are awesome.  
  
Much love, Ash 


	16. Sunsets and Cigarettes

Sunsets and Cigarettes  
  
Rumble.  
  
Rumble.  
  
Rumble.  
  
The word kept pounding through my brain like a tick that wouldn't go away. God, I couldn't stand these fights, I really couldn't. I couldn't handle the stress they put me through, especially right now..I still felt an odd weariness from the hospital, and I couldn't stand having yet another night where I had to worry over whether or not I'd see my friends the next day, much less my brothers. Didn't they realize how much it hurt when Mom and Dad died? Pony, Darry, and Soda should know. How the hell could they go and risk their lives when we were the only family each other had now?  
  
"Robin?"  
  
I blinked out of my thoughts, to see Darry starring at me. "What?"  
  
"You comin'?"  
  
I shook my head no. "I doubt Dally wants to see me right now. Anyways, I've got homework."  
  
He nodded. "Sodapop, go get the car started. I'll tell Pony we're goin'."  
  
I sighed and retreated to the back porch, where I sat facing away from the house. It was my silent way of turning my back to the imminent violence that my brothers were allowing to happen. I was furious. It was all selfish, this fighting..was it impossible for people to just let things go once in awhile? Obviously not.  
  
Before I knew it, someone had joined me on the steps. It was Johnny.  
  
"Sunset's pretty, huh?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. Good Lord, that kid could creep up on a mobster with the radar of a cat. He always scared the hell out of me when he came up behind me so quietly.  
  
"Oh, hey, Johnny..yeah, the sunset sure is nice," I said, hugging my knees to my chest, noticing for the first time that there was a beautiful golden sheen running across the sky. It really was breathtaking, yet it took someone as perceptive as Johnny or Ponyboy to get me to stop and notice nature.  
  
"You doin' okay?" Johnny asked, his deep ebony eyes searching my face for an answer.  
  
I shook my head, smiling softly. "No, not really, Johnnycakes."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, just the rumble." I sighed, setting my head down on my knees. "I really hate 'em, Johnny, ya know? I mean, I didn't always. They used to be kinda exciting, back before...well, you know. Now it just pisses me off. You'd think my brothers wouldn't wanna go try and get themselves killed, too."  
  
Johnny nodded his head and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, I dig. But listen, they don't wanna get hurt. It's just...well, rumbles are all we know. It's part of life, just like wakin' up in the mornin' and goin' to sleep at night." He dug into his pocket, producing two cigarettes. After lighting one, he handed it to me, keeping the other for himself.  
  
I took a long drag. It helped calm my nerves. I used cigarettes like Sodapop did, for relaxant purposes. In general, I smoked about one or two packs when a rumble was going on-that's how anxious they made me.  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of it?" I wondered aloud after a few minutes of silence. "The fightin', I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Johnny admitted softly. "Yeah, I do. 'Specially after I killed Bob."  
  
Oh, damn, I hadn't even thought about that. I wasn't the most tactful person on the planet, was I? "Oh, Johnny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
He shook his head. "Ain't your fault. Just happened."  
  
"Still.." I didn't continue. I didn't have anything to say.  
  
About ten more minutes of comfortable silence endured before Johnny and I heard the front door slam open and shut, and three voices entered the house. Dally was back and from the tone of Darry and Soda's voices, he had done quite a job on that Soc.  
  
"Hey, you would've done the same damn thing if you saw the bastard, and you fuckin' know it!" Dally was yelling as he came into the living room.  
  
"Jesus, Dallas, you really fucked up this time. This rumble ain't gonna be skin after the Socs see what you did..it's gonna be knives, heaters...the boys are gonna flip," Darry called back.  
  
"Look, what he did to your sister was a whole hell of a lot worse, you can't deny that. So just think of it as payback!"  
  
"Yeah, well, go ask her if she's real happy about what you did. If she's real happy about us havin' a rumble involvin' knives and chains and guns...bet she'll jump up for joy!" Sodapop shouted. It was so rare that he became truly angered by something that I barely recognized his voice.  
  
It was at this point that I walked inside. It only seemed appropriate that once they mentioned my name, that I join the conversation.  
  
"Well, I'll ask her when I see her..where is she?" Dallas was asking as I came up behind him. Soda and Darry looked at me, causing Dally to get the idea that I was right there. He turned around slowly, his eyes meeting my own.  
  
A/N: You knew I couldn't keep Dally and Robin apart too long, didn't you? Well, thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed continually, and to all the new reviewers, too. I'm always very motivated when I hear that ya'll like the story! And don't worry, I'll keep updating-you can't get rid of me that easily. ;)  
  
Much love, Ash 


	17. The Kiss

The Kiss  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. Dallas was staring at me-I couldn't read his face, though. He had on his face that he used on cops, teachers, anyone he wanted to intimidate. It was expressionless, really, but it sure scares the hell out of you.  
  
"We need to talk," I finally managed to say, grabbing his forearm and pulling him into my room. I shut the door behind us and locked it so he couldn't leave.  
  
"What?" he asked, his tone flat yet full of anger.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Dally. I can't say it any more truthfully..I was confused in the hospital, all right, and you can't blame me for freakin' out, seeing the jacket that belonged to that fuckin' Soc on your back!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I get that, Robin, but I still can't believe you'd actually think I'd do something like that to you. What the hell would I get outta that?" Dally exploded.  
  
"I don't know, all right, I don't know! I was just scared, that's all, and I didn't think. Now would you just get over it? Jesus, you're bein' like a girl, holdin' grudges you never should've had," I said, rolling my eyes just to infuriate him even further. I'll admit, I got some kind of sick pleasure out of getting him mad. It was kind of fun, really.  
  
"Did you just call me a girl?" Dallas was livid now.  
  
I nodded, folding my arms and looking back at him with my own scare- the-hell-out-of-you expression. Man, was he upset.  
  
"I can't believe you! I ain't bein' unreasonable, Robin, you got some kinda nerve thinkin' I'd fuck you up like those bastards did..why the hell would you think that, huh?"  
  
I sighed. He really couldn't give this up, could he? "I'm sorry, Dally, all right? I'll say it 'til I'm blue in the face if that's what it takes for you to believe me. But all I can give you is that...why don't you understand, I was screwy on painkillers and sick of bein' in bed, that's why I made that mistake. It ain't because I don't trust you."  
  
"Like hell you don't," he muttered. "I've seen the way your brothers look at me when we're together. They f'ing hate it. They think I'm gonna take you out to my car and screw you, then drop ya like some hoe. You know that ain't true, Robin."  
  
"Of course I do, Dally. I can't help what my brothers say, but it doesn't mean I listen to them," I explained. "I mean, I love 'em, but it don't mean I do everything they say."  
  
"They still don't trust me, though..not when I'm with you."  
  
"That's their problem, all right? Cuz I trust you, and that's all that matters."  
  
Dallas approached me slowly. "Do you?"  
  
"What?" I asked softly.  
  
"Trust me?"  
  
"More than anybody," I replied, looking up into his eyes as he got closer.  
  
He smiled before leaning down to kiss me gently.  
  
A/N: Aww, I know, isn't Dally sweet? Sorry this chapter is VERY short, but it was kind of necessary before the rumble-which is next! Promise! Thanks as always to the great reviewers!!  
  
Love ya'll, Ash 


	18. The Rumble

The Rumble  
  
The next night, I found myself sitting blankly in front of the windowsill, my insides churning in anxiety. I was beyond nervous-the rumble would start in just a few minutes.  
  
Darry had made a solid, hearty dinner, one that would optimize everyone's strength but keep everyone light on their feet. While the rest of the gang gnawed down on roasted chicken and potatoes, I chewed on cinnamon gum, trying to calm my nerves. I knew that if I put a bit of food into my mouth, it would simply come back up. I couldn't handle the idea of losing anyone, didn't they understand that? To say the least, I was in a cold, bitter mood that evening.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Steve asked, standing up after stretching his legs under the dinner table. "Soda, grab me my blade, it's on the front table."  
  
Soda tossed the knife to his friend gently. Steve caught it with one hand, sliding it smoothly into his back pocket. Everyone else loaded up, gathering chains, knifes, any sharp objects that were controlled enough to inflict pain on others while keeping themselves safe. My heart lurched every time another weapon was slid into their jeans...each one led to a greater chance at death, they couldn't deny that.  
  
As everyone neared ready to go, the excitement built. Steve and Two- Bit popped open beers, chugging them down competitively, while Sodapop, Johnny, and Ponyboy ran around with giddy smiles contorting their faces. Dally remained in the background, a cool grin plastered on his lips while he sharpened his prize knife. Darry watched in an almost paternal manner as he tossed down a pair of barbells. He glanced in my direction before approaching me.  
  
"Look, I know you ain't happy 'bout this..." he began, clearly uncertain as to how to comfort my visibly melancholy mood.  
  
"It's all right," I interrupted, waving my hand. "Look, just watch out for everybody, all right? Specially Pony, and Johnny, they're little. And you and Soda...just watch out, all right? You know you'll have to deal with my wrath if I have to drive to the hospital in the middle of the night."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, and nobody wants to deal with that," he joked, messing up my hair before turning around, taking his usual role as leader. "All right, boys, you ready? Everybody got reinforcements?"  
  
I glanced away as everyone held up their weaponry with pride. Damn men and their pride.  
  
"Then let's go kick some Soc ass!" he exclaimed, heading out the front door, the pack following him, calling out and basically causing a neighborhood disturbance. Dally was the last to go.  
  
"Listen..." He stopped in front of me. "I'll be fine."  
  
I nodded before reaching out to squeeze his hand. I couldn't talk, or I'd burst out yelling or crying or something else equally embarrassing.  
  
"I'll be home soon, kid," he continued, patting my shoulder softly before turning to run out the door. "Hey, ya'll, wait up for me!"  
  
And then there were none. It was worse than Agatha Christie..because this was real, and they really might be gone after tonight, if things go wrong.  
  
I forced myself not to think of that. I couldn't, it was too painful. After grabbing a drink from the fridge, I settled down to read, but to no avail. Instead, I began pacing in front of the windowsill, watching out into the dark night, wondering desperately what was going on just blocks away.  
  
It took just moments before I made my decision. Hell would freeze over before I'd subject myself to waiting hours on end in apprehension. I had to go see what was going on for myself. Darry, and Soda, too, would kill me, but oh well. Not once had they been forced to sit around waiting just to find out that one of their friends was nearly dead. Maybe more than one. So they'd just have to accept it. And if I was careful, no one would even be aware of my presence.  
  
I threw on Darry's jacket before heading out the door. My own blade was secured in the fist of my left hand, dug right into my pocket, just as a precaution on my way to the abandoned lot. It was actually one night that I'd be able to walk around town, at night, all alone, because every Soc in the city would be occupied for awhile, with the rumble. For once, I'd have no worries about being jumped, and this was a moment I treasured.  
  
I arrived at the lot in record time. Apparently, I'd picked the perfect time to leave the house, too, since it took just moments for the fight to begin. After a quick look around, to check which regulars were absent from the scene (like Curly, who was still being "reformed"), I ducked into a bushy area to watch.  
  
Surprisingly, the first punch was not delivered by Darry, but by Dally, who stepped up and pretty much just decked one of the Socs. Oh, God, I thought, as I took a closer look.  
  
I knew that Soc.  
  
And I knew exactly why Dally had picked him.  
  
As soon as Dally took his hit, chaos broke out. I watched as Darry slugged at two of the larger Socs, while Soda bullrushed a medium-built guy, tossing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Steve wasted no time in whipping out his blade, though, while Two-Bit followed suit with a chain (his weapon of choice). Ponyboy and Johnny, as usual, picked a Soc that was about Darry's size, and ganged up on him. My heart thumped wildly as everyone seemed to follow their own choreography, almost rhythmically punching and choking and kicking one another. I could barely distinguish the voices of my brothers from a group of Socs, there was so much noise.  
  
"Dally! Over here!" came a voice through the crowd. I immediately recognized it was Johnny, and he was panicked.  
  
I saw Dally deck a guy square in the jaw before rushing over to where Johnny was pinned down by a much larger Soc. Ponyboy had gotten separated, although he was holding his own quite nicely in a battle with a Soc about his size. Dally pulled the guy off Johnny with incredible ease before knocking him to the ground again with a swift thrust of a broken pipe.  
  
"Soda! Get this fucker off me!" That was unmistakably Steve, who looked genuinely afraid as one of the largest guys whipped him across the face with his fist, which had been conveniently wrapped up in jagged chains. Steve's cheek was immediately covered in crimson.  
  
Soda was clearly occupied in his own duel, though, as he fought to keep an iron rod from crashing down over his skull. It was obvious that Steve would have to fight it out alone, although in just moments...it might be too late.  
  
I could barely feel my legs, much less the rest of my body, as I ran to Steve's side. It took less than two seconds for me to whip out my blade and hold it to the Soc's throat.  
  
"Drop it," I ordered in a low tone, praying he wouldn't instantly recognize I was a girl.  
  
"Fuck off," the Soc muttered, giving Steve one last clog against the jaw.  
  
That was all it took before I jammed the blade into his calf, where it would hurt like hell, but clearly not be fatal. He winced in pain, collapsing in seconds, allowing me the time to pull Steve off to the sidelines.  
  
"Steve..Steve, wake up, c'mon," I whispered, hitting his face lightly, trying to awake him from his unconscious state. "Steve, c'mon, it's a rumble, you don't wanna miss a rumble."  
  
It took a few minutes of pestering before he opened his eyes. God, was he bleeding hard.  
  
"Where...Robin? Where am I?" he asked, undoubtedly confused about his whereabouts due to my presence.  
  
"The rumble. You got knocked down pretty bad," I explained. "You up for more, or you want me to take you back?"  
  
He shook his head, nursing his jaw with the back of his hand. "Nah, I miss never a rumble," he mumbled, his words jumbled from the sharp kick to the head. "Why're you here? You ain't fightin'.."  
  
I shook my head. "No, but I'm sick of waitin' for ya'll to come home all bloody at midnight, just scarin' the hell outta me. I figure I can at least have some control over things if I'm here. And you'd better be thankin' me, Steven, cuz I saved your ass out there," I said, grinning. "Got 'im right in the leg."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, you're tough enough," he replied, finding my stabbing quite humorous. "Help me up, I'm goin' back out."  
  
I obeyed. I watched as he jumped right on a Soc as soon as he regained his steady legs. It made me oddly proud, I suppose, to watch his strength.  
  
It wasn't before long, though, that I heard a blood-curdling scream that made me wish I'd never stepped foot of the house that night.  
  
It was Dally.  
  
A/N: Exciting enough? I hope so. Thanks to all the kind reviewers, you guys make this fun for me. And I apologize to those who have found technical mistakes (e.g. Soda's age/hair color) in my writing-I guess those points were not the focus of my story. Sorry. But to all those who send very sweet reviews, thank you! Hope you're enjoying it. ;)  
  
Much love, Ash 


End file.
